Predator
by Tiger2014
Summary: For the Predator fans. I added some new characters on the 1987 movie. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Carl Weathers, Tony Danza, Elpidia Carrillo, Bill Duke, Jesse Ventura, Sonny Landham, Richard Chaves, Shane Black, Olivia Newton-John, R.G Armstrong and Kevin Peter Hall. Enjoy my version of the movie!


In space, it's all quiet. Then out of nowhere, a weird ship comes out of space and approaches earth. It passes by the planet and a orange beam is shot by it. It approaches earth and it lands on a land unknown.

On earth, a helicopter is flying over the ocean. Some boats are seen and it flies over them. A man in military uniform is watching the chopper from a window. The chopper lands on the beach with the other choppers. The man closes the blinds and looks at another man sitting at a table. At the chopper, two men open the chopper door. A big man spits and hops out with other men and a woman. Another man in the chopper is still sitting and he lit a cigar and then hops out and he and his team. The man walks down some steps to watch the soldier and his team walk to jeeps and he sees innocent people on the other side. They all ride on the jeeps and they take the team leader to the officer. His team goes the other way. He steps out of the jeep and approaches the officer. They both shake hands.

General: You're looking good, Dutch.

Dutch: It's been a long time, General.

General: Come on inside.

They both go inside and and stand by a table and look at a chart.

General: Eighteen hours ago, we lost a chopper...carrying a cabinet minster and his aide from this charming little country. We've got a transponder fixed on their position...about here.

Dutch looks at the chart and knows that deep behind enemy lines.

Dutch: This cabinet minster, does he always travel on the wrong side of the border?

General: Apparently they strayed off course. And we're fairly certain they're in guerrilla hands.

Dutch: (Blows out smoke) So why don't you use the regular army? What do you need us for?

Man: Because some dang fool accused you of being the best.

Dutch turns around and sees the man on the table. The man chuckles and gets up and goes to Dutch. Dutch goes to him as well.

Dutch: Dillon! You son of a gun!

They both clap their hands to each other and they have an arm wrestle. Dutch is pushing Dillon's arm down slowly as Dillon tries to hold on.

Dutch: What's the matter? The C.I.A got you pushing too many pencils? Huh? (Continues pushing arm down) Had enough?

Dillon: Make it easy on yourself, Dutch.

Dillon knows he's gonna lose as Dutch smiles, and he finally gives up.

Dillon: (Laughs) Okay, okay, okay!

Dutch: You never did know when to quit, huh?

Dillon: Dang good to see you, Dutch.

Dutch: What is this freaking tie business?

Dillon: Oh, come on. Forget about my tie, man. I heard about that little job you pulled off in Berlin. Very nice, Dutch.

Dutch: Good old days.

Dillon: Like the good old days. Then how come you passed on Libya, huh?

Dutch: That wasn't my or my brother's style.

Dillon: You both got no style, Dutch. You know that. Come on. Why did you pass?

Dutch: (Lit another cigar) We're a rescue team, not assassins.

Dillon and the general look at each other, knowing he's right. Dutch and his team are not assassins, just a rescue unit. They look back at him.

Dutch: Now, what do we got to do?

General: That cabinet minster is very important to our operations in this part of the world.

Dillon: Dutch, the general's saying a couple of our friends are about to get squeezed. And we can't let that happen. We need the best. That's why you and your brother are here.

Dutch: Go on.

Dillon: A simple setup. One-day operation. We pick up their trail at the chopper, run 'em down, grab those hostages and bounce back across the border before anybody knows we were there.

Dutch: What do you mean, "we"?

Dillon: I'm going in with you, Dutch.

Dutch looks at Dillon and the general and keeps his eyes on Dillon.

Dutch: General, my team always works alone. You know that.

General: I'm afraid we all have our orders, Major. Once you reach your objective, Dillon will evaluate the situation and take charge.

Dutch looks at Dillon and then puts his cigar back on his lips. He knows Dillon is an old friend, but he's still not trusting anyone on this mission, except for his brother.


End file.
